Anyone who has ever visited a large automobile auction facility knows that these facilities are very busy places. Several auctions take place simultaneously at such facilities. Many times, auctions will be conducted simultaneously in several different lanes. For example, in Lane One, BMW vehicles might be auctioned off by a BMW fleet dealer. The auctioneer in Lane Two might be auctioning a variety of different vehicles from a variety of different sources. The vehicles being auctioned off in Lane Three may be of another specific type, such as GMC leasing vehicles.
Sometimes, buyers are only interested in vehicles being auctioned in a particular lane. For example, a BMW dealer might only be interested in the BMW vehicles auctioned in Lane One. However, that same BMW dealer might potentially be interested in any BMW vehicles being auctioned in Lane Two. If the BMW dealer attends the live auction, he or she can simply walk from Lane One to Lane Two and back again as different vehicles the dealer is interested in come up for sale. The dealer can bid in any of the lanes and thus follow multiple. auctions all at the same time. Furthermore, an auction attendee might be attending an auction on behalf of several different dealers, and may wish to participate in different auctions simultaneously for the different dealers he or she represents.
Use of the Internet and other types of telecommunications means allow bidders and other participants to attend and bid in auctions without having to physically attend the auction. Some auctions, such as those operated by eBay, are conducted using a computer to fulfill some of the functions of an auctioneer, e.g., keeping track of bids and bidders, declaring the auction to be over, etc. Other auctions continue to be conducted by live auctioneers at an auction site, with telephone, television, the Internet or other communications means allowing remote participation and bidding. Multimedia data communications capabilities have now in some cases replaced the telephone and television to provide web broadcasting capabilities.
In an auction context, Manheim Auctions and other companies are now actively using computer network-based auction systems that provide live audio and video feeds for live auctions. In one such type of exemplary illustrative non-limiting auction system, an auctioneer and live bidders gather at a physical auction location to inspect the goods being auctioned and conduct a live auction. Remote bidders can join the auction from their homes or offices over the Internet. The remote bidders receive live audio and video feeds that provide the sights and sounds of the live auction and also allowing the remote bidders to view the goods being auctioned and auction status. Various user interfaces have been developed to allow remote bidders to closely follow the auction and understand at a glance auction status, current offer price, identification of the goods, the identity of other bidders and other auction-related information. Such systems also allow remote participants to submit bids as if they were physically present at the auction.
The ability of remote bidders from virtually anywhere to participate in the auction is advantageous for the bidders, the sellers and the auctioneer. The remote bidders benefit because they do not need to travel long distances to physically appear at the auction. The sellers benefit because they have the potential for a much greater number of participating bidders—which often results in merchandise being auctioned that is closer to fair market value. The auctioneer benefits because of increased participation—which usually means higher sales volumes and increased revenues and efficiencies.
One issue that has arisen in the past is how a remote participant can participate in multiple auctions simultaneously. The Microsoft Windows and other graphical user interfaces allow users to display different applications simultaneously in different windows. Similarly, new versions of Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox web browsers allow users to display different web pages in different windows. However, one of the physical limitations involved in participating in a live auction via a computer network relates to the size of the remote buyer's display screen. Typically display screens usually have display areas that are 19″ diagonally or less. Generally, it is difficult for a user to position several different auction windows on a screen without one window obscuring the other so that all displayed auctions can be monitored simultaneously. Furthermore, once one brings up web browser views for two or more different auction sites simultaneously on the same computer screen, the size of the screen and the need to flip back and forth between simultaneously displayed windows (typically only one of which may be “on top” at any given time) can present a challenge to remote buyers attempting to follow multiple auctions simultaneously. In addition, it may become difficult for remote buyers to follow multiple auctions at the same time without the typically helpful video feeds that are often provided with live simulcasted auctions.
Some innovative users have found ways around this problem by investing in somewhat unconventional computer equipment. For example, it is possible to gang or otherwise physically attach together several different displays to provide a large, almost panoramic computer display capable of displaying several full size auction views on the different screens. Other users simply use several computers and associated monitors to provide a multi-auction experience. However, such investment in more expensive and extensive computer equipment that clutter desktops is generally undesirable if there are ways to provide user interfaces that make such expenditures unnecessary.
It would be desirable to provide an easy and effective user interface for remote buyers to also follow and participate in multiple auctions simultaneously. Such auctions might be in different lanes of the same auction facility, or they could be different auctions occurring anywhere—even in different parts of the country or the world.
The technology herein provides a multilane viewing capability that allows a remote participant to simultaneously participate in multiple different geographically-disparate auctions. “Geographically-disparate” may mean different lanes of the same auction facility and/or different auction facilities and/or different auction service providers.
In one exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, when a remote buyer has successfully logged into an auction server such as a web site, he or she has the option of selecting multiple sales in which he or she can participate (and possibly multiple dealerships to represent). Once these selections are authorized, a Multi Lane View Client allows buyers to participate in the selected auctions, dealerships and bid on vehicles just as if they were physically at each of the selected locations. The buyer can select different views on the client as items of interest become available, and have that item's pertinent information instantly. As a view is selected, the buyer will also see and hear what is currently being offered on the block at that time with the ability to submit bids to purchase that item. The buyer knows that if he/she has the highest bid, if he/she has been outbid and/or if he/she has the ability to submit another bid until the auctioneer stops the bidding on that item. More information is available by opting to leave the multi-lane view and launch a single lane simulcast application by the press of a button. The buyer can go back to the multi-lane view at any time and resume participating in the pre-selected auctions.